Gift For Kim Ryeowook
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita abal menyongsong 25th Ryeowook birthday / SJ official pairing / YAOI / Bagi yang nyasar terlanjur baca, tinggalkan riview ne.


Saengil chukkae

Saengil chukkae

Saengil chukkae hamnida Kim Ryeowook

Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le LiXu

YEEEEEEEE

DOR..DOR..DOR..

TRETT..TRETT..TRETT..

"Ish, berisik!" kelelahan mengalahkan segalanya. Demi apapun dia lelah semalam lembur di Sukira dan kini kamarnya penuh bunyi-bunyian yang biasa ia dengar saat tahun baru. Kenapa mereka tak memasang bom sekalian?

Dan demi apapun juga ia baru tidur 1 jam "Wookie ireona, kami menyiapkan ini semua untukmu. Buka matamu ini indah!"

Indah? Tolong beritahu SMent untuk menyiapkan asuransi yang besar jikalau saja kembang api yang dibawa Donghae mengenai selimut lalu membakar kakinya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata dan melemparkan orang-orang yang mengganggu tidurnya ke kuburan terdekat.

"Di umurmu yang seperempat abad ini kau minta apapun akan kami turuti."

Oh, jangan gunakan bahasa itu Leeteuk adjuhssi. Sangat tak enak didengar. Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk dengan energi yang masih setengah watt "Baiklah, aku mau jadi RAJA SEHARI."

Semua saling pandang "Raja Sehari?"

.

.

**Title : Gift For Kim Ryeowook**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook and other member SuJu (10 member)**

**Pairing : SJ official pairing**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor#gagal**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent**

**Warning : Yaoi, MXM, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), bahasa sewajarnya dan seadanya dengan sedikit embel-embel lebay.**

.

.

.

Cit cit cit

Pagi datang, masih pukul lima pagi tapi burung gereja itu sudah bersahut-sahutan, seolah sedang menunjukkan betapa pandainya mereka bernyanyi mengalahkan boyband besar asal korea yang masih memasang layar di alam mimpi masing-masing. Mereka harus cukup istirahat karena sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari berat.

8 member Super Junior tidur di dorm lantai 12. Kim Ryeowook ia masih tidur di kasur empuknya, bergelut selimut putih yang tak jadi kebakaran semalam karena setelah itu ia benar-benar mengusir orang-orang yang merusak mimpinya, mengunci kamarnya dan tak membiarkan mereka masuk. Hahaha, salah siapa mengajak bermain malam-malam. Sarap.

Sementara 7 member lainnya terlihat akur. Mereka tidur di ruang santai depan tv 21 inci. Posisi tidur mereka beragam, Shindong ia paling beruntung bisa tidur telentang disofa, bagian mulutnya terbuka lebar jika diamati seperti orang yang tengah sekarat.

Suara mengerikan terdengar dari bibir sang magnae, istilah kasarnya ngorok.

"Ughh, Kyu lephass, aku bukan Sungmin hyung!" Eunhyuk mengerang saat sadar pinggangnya dipeluk Kyuhyun. Baru sadar? Padahal posisi semalam terus begitu. Ditolaknya tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga namja dengan ngorok termerdunya berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Eunhyuk juga ikut berbalik dan disambut ketek Donghae yang lebatnya melebihi ketek Wookie(?).

PLUK

Sebuah tangan mendarat diwajah sang leader yang masih mengigau "Aku tidak mau nasi kepal jumbo ini. Aku mau uang!" teriaknya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan besar Shindong. Semua yang ada disana mengerang dan bergumam 'berisik'. Kangin? Ia tidur paling tenang dengan badan tengkurap pada lantai. Jika digambarkan secara kasat mata, mereka seperti pengungsi korban gunung merapi. Tidur berjejer di atas lantai layaknya ikan teri, seolah tak ada kamar yang kosong saja. Dan lihat sekeliling mereka, penuh remah-remah bekas pesta semalam.

Pesta? Bahkan setelah diusir dari kamar itu mereka melakukan pesta sendiri. Gelas minuman plastik juga berserakan, bukan minuman keras mengingat Donghae yang ternyata memesan puluhan teh sisri gelas, mumpung ada promo kata Leeteuk. Kue tart coklat di atas mejapun hanya bersisa ratusan semut hitam, dan lilin berbentuk angka 25. Ish jorok!

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, terompet-terompet, topi kertas bentuk kerucut, sisa petasan dan kembang api. Dan apa itu yang berwarna coklat menempel dibibir sofa? Oh itu upil Kangin.

Hmmm

Mereka melupakan hari ini ternyata?

Puk..puk

"Chagi ini jam berapa ya?" dengan mata setengah terbuka Leeteuk memukul punggung Kangin.

"Ugh." namja berjulukan racoon itu malah berguling lalu memeluk Leeteuk erat dan berbisik "Biarkan seperti ini, rasanya hangat kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dalam dekapan namjachingunya, matanya mulai terpejam lagi.

"Hae punyamu keras, ahhh Hae." satu lagi yang ngelindur.

"Haaeeeee, ughh."

Erangan Eunhyuk membangunkan setan yang sedang tidur.

"Emmpphh." setidaknya kaos kaki yang disumpel Kyuhyun itu mampu membungkam rintihan the King of Yadong SJ. Eunhyuk hanya menggesek-gesekkan telapak kakinya yang tiba-tiba dingin dengan kaki satunya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum melap iler sejenak dan kembali tidur memeluk si bunny boy aka Sungmin.

Kalian tanya dimana Siwon dan Yesung? Mereka tidak tidur di dorm, mereka juga tak ikut pesta semalam. Padahal pesta itu cukup ramai menurut Donghae, jika saja ia bisa meledakkan gas elpiji didapur, obsesi terpendamnya dari sekedar bermain kembang api seukuran tusuk sate. Siapa tahu paginya ia bisa masuk sampul depan koran metro, boleh juga masuk berita utama di patroli.. KEREEN!

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" pekik Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Memang sih Super Junior sedang tak ada jadwal tapi ini sudah jam 9, omo! Ini waktunya nonton insert pagi!

Dan lihat posisi tidur mereka yang mesra, sedangkan Shindong gigit bantalan sofa.

Sungmin yang pertama mengerjapkan mata, hidungnya mencium bau aneh. Ia melirik pipi kanannya yang diciummi Kyuhyun, bonus iler sutra disana.

"Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengku ini memang pemalas, padahal yang semalam kerja sampai lembur kan aku dan Minnie hyung!"

Sungmin mempertajam pendenggarannya menangkap suara cempreng yang ia hapal apalagi namanya ikut disebut. Namja bergigi kelinci itu bangkit duduk dan menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya rekan seDJ Sukira tengah memunguti gelas-gelas plastik dilantai. Namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sekeping koin dikantongnya lalu menggosok-gosok bagian tutup gelas. Siapa tahu hadiahnya poster Anang. Iuhhhh

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK

Sungmin menepok jidat member satu persatu, 2 tepokan untuk jidat Shindong "Raja kita sudah bangun!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Ne hyung?"

"..."

"Tak bisa, mungkin aku akan kesana nanti sore."

"..."

"Hari ini kemungkinan kafe bakal rame!"

"..."

"Tentu saja aku sayang padanya. Ish, mana mungkin aku lupa ulang tahunnya."

"..."

"Tenang saja dia tak akan marah padaku Hyung."

"..."

"Karena aku pria tertampan dan paling cool di Super Junior, dia tak akan berpaling dengan namja lain."

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa mengataiku pabbo?"

TUT..TUT

"Dasar Kadir."

Yesung merengut ketika sambungan telepon diputus sepihak, kenapa sang leader yang marah-marah sedangkan kekasihnya tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyung, ada ELF yang menitip beberapa kado." Jongjin berjalan mendekati Yesung dengan bungkusan beragam yang ia bawa.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Yahh, aku akan buang sampah dulu!"

"Tak perlu, tak perlu. Biar aku yang melakukannya. Wookie duduk tenang saja disini"

Eunhyuk menggaet lengan Ryeowook saat namja itu hendak mengangkat tempat sampah dan mendudukannya lagi ditempat semula, sofa.

Ryeowook mengedarkan manik matanya, ia bosan daritadi disuruh duduk. Sedangkan dorm sekarang bersih dengan lantai kinclong karena habis dipel. Ryeowook melirik Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang senyam-senyum kearahnya. Para seme tak melakukan apapun karena jika mereka turun tangan dorm akan semakin kacau.

Tidak! Yang aneh kenapa mereka duduk dilantai dengan lutut ditekuk kebelakang. Dan lihat ekspresi Kangin seperti orang menahan BAB.

"Huhh, kalian kenapa sih?" heran Ryeowook yang dibalas senyum dan gelengan pelan Donghae. 'Setelah kejadian semalam mereka makin sarap'

Ryeowook bergumam tak jelas, "Ah, aku haus."

"Biar kuambilkan, sisa teh sisri semalam masih ada!" Ryeowook tersenyum kecut melihat Donghae mendahului langkahnya dan membuka kulkas. Kembalilah Donghae membawa teh gelasan diiringi Shiren bawa teko sambil nyanyi lagu *gaje*

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk muncul bersamaan, peluh membasahi leher ketiganya yang ikut duduk dilantai, jangan lupakan gigi pepsodent yang mereka pamerkan meski sebenarnya mereka lelah.

Shindong? Ia menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dorm 11.

Ryeowook memandang aneh para member, ia bangkit dari singgahsana sofa dan ikut duduk dilantai menyebelahi Leeteuk. "Huwaa andwae! Kau tak boleh duduk dilantai!" usir Leeteuk.

"Yak! Kalian bermain apa sih kenapa aku tak diajak?" Ryeowook merengut kesal lagi saat ditarik kembali kesofa. Leeteuk kembali ketempat asal.

'Apa ia sudah lupa kata-katanya semalam?' bisik Kangin pada Donghae

"Sekarang bicara pada kami, kau ingin apa akan kami layani." celetuk Sungmin diiringi anggukan para member. Ryeowook memutar otak menghadapi kegilaan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang jarang-jarang terjadi "Pijit."

Pria penyuka jerapah itu menepuk bahu kanan dan kirinya memberi tanda disana butuh sentuhan relaksasi. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ngesot menghampiri sang raja sehari mereka, melaksanakan titahnya.

"Aaa, bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak?" kali ini suara keluar dari bibir si magnae, dari tadi ia tak ada kegiatan.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Ne Kyu boleh." 3 kata persetujuan Ryeowook menimbulkan wajah mengenaskan para member.

Kyuhyun bersorak "YES!" akhir-akhir ini ia memang sedang latihan memasak, usaha yang sejauh ini berhasil yaitu masak air. Paling mentok masakannya akan diumpankan ke Anjing sebelah apartement. Tidak! Anjing itu tidak keracunan kok, hanya kejang-kejang setiap malam.

Setelah diberi persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung meluncur kedapur, Ryeowook geleng-geleng. Bukannya selama ini dia yang melarang keras bocah evil itu memasuki markasnya, yah tapi rupanya umma dari si kiki ini sedang dalam suasana hati senang apalagi para member yang memperlakukannya bak bos besar

"Assalamualaikum."

"Walaikumsalam."

"Ehehehe." selagi menebar senyum kuda, Siwon masuk dorm sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ketutupan peci, tangan satunya garuk-garuk punggung lalu beralih garuk-garuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak bagai silverqueen chunky bar. "Lagi pijet-pijetan ye?" Siwon menghentikan aksi garuk-garuk akibat 'baju batik belum kecuci' yang dipakainya dan kembali menenteng barang bawaan yang agaknya terabaikan tadi. "Wookie, hyung punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Hyung ngapain sih?" Siwon merengek saat Kangin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya duduk dilantai ala sinden. Kangin membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Siwon dan itu menuai keriput kecil didahi member yang juga aktif sebagai aktor "Tapi Hyung..." "Shhhtt!" Kangin menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Siwon dengan mata kedip-kedip.

PLAK

Leeteuk menyabet punggung namjachingunya dengan serbet yang ada ditangannya disambung lemparan tatapan 'Berani macam-macam didepanku kau YoungWoon'. Kangin diam, ia hanya memberi pengarahan pada Siwon yang sepertinya masih tak tahu arah, membuat Uri Leader cemburu

"Ah, Wook-ah biar kubantu membuka ini ne." Donghae merampas bungkusan tas dari tangan Siwon lalu mengubek-ubek isinya "Wahhh, ada surat." dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop warna pink.

"Bacakan Hyung!" sepertinya namja mungil itu sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan istimewa yang ia terima, tanpa sungkan ia memerintah Donghae.

Yang mendapat perintah langsung membuka lembar kertas yang ada dalam amplop, Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ini bacanya apa ya?"

Siwon mengurut ABSnya "Astajim, kebalik Hae!"

"Ah ne..hehe."

"Ehem..ehem.." Donghae sok berdehem

"Dari **Loveendensor**, saengil chukkae hamnida our precious eternal magnae, aku hanya bisa memberi cinta. Karena mencintaimu adalah penyemangat hidupku, wish you all the best oppa. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo."

Ryeowook mendengar sambil ngangguk-ngangguk, seulas senyum tak luput dari bibirnya "Nado Saranghaeyo."

"Wah, dari ELF rupanya." gumam Sungmin yang sekarang sudah berhenti dalam kegiatan mari-memijat bersama Eunhyuk.

Siwon membulatkan mata antusias "Ne, didepan dorm sudah ada bungkusan itu, jadi kubawa masuk saja. Tapi kan ini..."

"Shhhtt." Kangin kembali membungkam mulut Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya, dan sabetan kembali diterimanya dari sang angel without wings

Ryeowook yang tak sabar akhirnya merebut tas dipangkuan Donghae, ikut mengobrak-abrik isinya. Sebuah kotak kecil bentuk balok ia keluarkan, perlahan ia membuka kotak warna biru itu. Manik coklatnya berbinar melihat jam tangan silver bertenger manis di dalam kotak, tanganya beralih pada amplop yang tertempel dialas kotak.

From: **Ddanifa aaolfa**

Saengil chukkae hamnida oppa, semoga apa yang oppa mimpikan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Oppa tahukah kamu dd sayang banget sama oppa. Really. Walaupun kita belum pernah ketemu dan komunikasi langsung. Emm. Oppa mungkin ini tidak seberapa tapi jam tangan ini dd harap oppa menyukainya. Semoga dengan melihat jam ini oppa bisa mengingat bahwa ada seorang dd yang sayang sama oppa, meski tak bisa memiliki oppa. Semoga dalam mengerjakan sesuatu oppa bisa tepat waktu dengan melihat jam ini. Jangan cuma dilihat ne, tapi juga dipake bila perlu tunjukkin sama semua oppadeul. Waktu adalah uang kan oppa? Jadi gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Saranghae Ryeowook oppa. Keep smile, keep healthy, keep your voice, keep love for Yesungie- dd- oppadeul- family- Ryeosomnia- ELF

"Hueee, hiks..hiks..terharuuu"

"Uljima Wookie-ah," ujar Leeteuk yang sigap melihat airmata Ryeowook yang membanjir bandang.

"Huee, ngelapnya jangan pake serbet hyung. Bau!" Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk yang mengusap pipinya dengan benda seadanya.

"Langsung pakai ahh." Setelah cukup mengurai airmata Ryeowook mengambil jam yang ia geletakkan dimeja, memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan kiri.

"Nah hyung bagus kan!"

Satu per satu member cengo melihat kelakuan si Eternal Magnae yang memamerkan jam didepan wajah mereka, tak lupa evil smile menghiasi muka polosnya 'Kyuhyun apa yang kau ajarkan padanya?'

"Biar aku yang melihat kado selanjutnya." ucap Eunhyuk menggambil alih tas itu

"Eh, tas ini ajaib ya?" herannya menatap lekat boneka jerapah yang barusan ia keluarkan dari tas yang ukurannya terbilang kecil. Ia melepas surat yang menempel di jidat boneka tutul white-orange itu.

"Dari **Kim Ryeoliy**. Saengil chukkae Kim Ryeowook oppa, semoga diberi umur panjang dan sehat selalu, semoga tambah mesra dengan Kim JongWoon aka Yesung oppa."

"Hmmm."

Leeteuk berdecak, "Yesung pabbo. Sudah kubilang untuk datang kemari secepatnya." Leeteuk terkesan iba melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tertekuk sembari memeluk anak barunya.

"Wookie-ah namja babbo itu jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Ryeowook yang kini kedua alisnya terangkat naik "Namja Babbo?"

"Ne si big head itu seme memang seenaknya sendiri" ujar namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae diikuti gerakan tangannya yang menggenggam kepala. Separah itukah kepala Yesung?

Namja mungil itu tertawa melihat kekonyolan Eunhyuk kemudiam mencium boneka dipangkuannya "Yesung hyung nggak pabbo kok, dia pintar. Pintar mencuri " dengan mimik malu-malu Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya didada boneka berleher panjang itu. Kim Ryeowook, ia punya sejuta ekspresi hari ini.

Tap..Tap..Tap

"Wahh, ada Siwon hyung. Kebetulan masakanku sudah jadi." celetuk Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dapur, mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan celemek melekat didadanya.

Siwon berjengit "Wahh Kyu, sayang sekali aku sudah makan."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah melas lalu melirik member lain yang mulai mengelus perut masing-masing "Yah sepertinya aku kekenyangan memakan kue semalam." ucap Kangin dengan tampang dibuat polos.

"Kue yang kita makan semalam memang sangat mengenyangkan." sambung Donghae yang lain mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun makin nelangsa.

"Ah, Wookie Hyung belum makan kan?" Kyuhyun merajuk memanggil si raja sehari dengan embel-embel Hyung, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook dan diberi pelototan gratis Leeteuk.

"A..Aku kan sedang diet Kyu," jawab Ryeowook sekenanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak lemas, ia terduduk dilantai. Kakinya mulai menendang udara, buing-buing ia lakukan. Tak bisakah mereka menghargai usaha magnae itu barang secuil saja, banyak keringat yang ia tumpahkan didapur demi membuat makanan untuk Hyungdeulnya.

Para member berdiri terkesiap, saling pandang satu sama lain "Mari makan! mari makan!" dan semua saling dorong-mendorong masuk dapur.

"Ehhehehe." Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka

"Annyeong, Yesung si pria tampan datang!"

Muncullah sosok Suneo dan Giant dibelakangnya. Ehh salah

Muncullah member urutan ke empat dan member urutan ke enam dibelakangnya. Yang lain melirik sebentar lalu kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya. Apa mereka mulai terpesona oleh Yesung? Bukan.

Ini pasca tragedi sehabis menelan 'Sup ala Kyunnie' -julukan yang diberi Kyuhyun-Tepar. Efeknya sih belum kelihatan. 'Eneg' hanya itu yang mereka gumamkan.

Kyuhyun paling terlihat bugar, ia bangga melihat wajah-wajah yang dianggap itu adalah ungkapan bahwa mereka kenyang. 'Sup sepanci habis bos.'

Hanya Kyuhyun yang tak makan, ngelesnya sih ia tak bisa memakan masakannya sendiri. Mari kita tanyakan resep sup itu. Sebenarnya bahan dikulkas terbatas. Terbatas? Ada apel, brokoli, wortel, strowberry, jeruk, salak, duku, telo, coklat batangan, selei pisang. Diublek dalam satu kesatuan, ketulusan dan kebersamaan. Aish. Beruntung ia tak memasukkan semir sepatu.

Untuk bumbu, ia melihat resep lohh, kesalahannya ia tak pintar menakar-nakar.

"Hyunnggg!" Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesung manja saat namja itu duduk menyebelahinya di sofa. Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook, ia mencium dahi namjachingunya lama penuh penghayatan, menghirup aroma biore mens scrub disana. "Gwaenchana umma, appa rindu umma."

"Hoekk!" Kyuhyun berimprovisasi mewakili hyung-hyungnya yang terlalu lemas.

Yesung menatap si evil sebal, lalu beralih pada wajah manis Ryeowook, mengelus sayang pipi bersemburat merah itu "Appa punya titipan untuk umma."

"Hoekk." suara Kyuhyun makin keras, diliriknya si Bunny Minnie yang tertidur dilantai. Ah, ia hanya iri.

Yesung beranjak berdiri dan mengambil kado-kado yang ikut ditenteng Shindong lalu kembali menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Bukakan Hyung!" Yesung tersenyum saat Ryeowook memeluk pinggangnya erat, ia mecium bibir Ryeowook sekilas sebelum membuka kado yang pertama. Semua member yang awalnya tepar sudah ikut duduk memperhatikan. Ingat mereka masih duduk dilantai, hanya Yesung dan Ryeowook yang duduk disofa. Apadaya mereka hanya ingin si Eternal Magnae senang, meski mereka ingin mengajak Yesung nyinden bareng. Dan Yesung hanya berfikir mungkin para member Kepanasan hingga milih duduk dilantai. Ini bulan Juni woy. Terus? Ya gapapa ngingetin aja jangan lupa nonton Indonesia open.

Brettt. Kertas kado bercorak bunga raflesia tersobek-sobek, menampakkan sebuah benda bertubuh mulus, bertelinga dua tanpa anting. Sebut saja namanya panci. Ada surat didalamnya.

From: **Fika**.

Ryeowook umma! Saengil chukkae. Moga makin lengket sama Yesung oppa. Oh iya, aku ngado panci buat umma biar kalau Yesung oppa bikin umma ga bisa jalan 4 hari bisa umma getok kepalanya biar tambah gede. Dan itu juga bisa dipakai buat masak di dorm, jadi gausah beli yang baru. Aku tahu umma ga pernah dikasih uang sama adjuhssi itu. All the best for you Kim Ryeowook.

"Dari anak kita chagi." seru Yesung. Ryeowook mengelus panci perak itu lalu melirik Leeteuk tajam. Si Leader garuk tengkuk, ia tidak pelit kok hanya berusaha menjaga kesejahteraan hidup kelak.

"Panci ini akan kugunakan saat kita berkeluarga." Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah?" Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus surai Wookie-nya

"Anak kita nambah satu lagi lo Hyung," tunjuk Ryeowook pada boneka jerapah yang bersandar dikaki meja.

"Suatu saat kita akan buat yang original." Ryeowook blushing mendengar bisikan seksi Yesung. Para member mules.

"Lanjut dong. LANJUT." Eunhyuk kalap dan merebut sebuah kado yang tergeletak, menghentikan kegiatan ciuman YeWook. Ia cabik-cabik kertas kado itu. Lihatlah! Sepasang Hoodie couple berwarna biru dengan kantong disebelah kiri itu terlihat manis. Eunhyuk memandang dua benda kembar itu nanar. Pengennn. Donghae siapkan saja isi dompetmu.

"Dari **Thasya**. For uri cutie umma ki Wookie, saengil chukkaeyo. Semoga selalu cutie dan tetep innocent. Selalu baik dalam karir dan selalu beruntung. Sering-sering buat moment yang banyak sama Yesungie oppa ne? Dan semoga umma kiki+ddangkoBro selalu akur sama Yesungie oppa. Pakai Hoodie Couple ini saat kalian jalan-jalan."

"Kyaaahhh, ini cantik hyung pakailah." pekik Ryeowook sembari memberikan satu pasang pada Yesung.

Ughh manissnyaa. Para uke melirik seme masing-masing 'belikan'

Hoodie itu terlihat pas di tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan sedikit ketat tapi berkesan seksi ditubuh Yesung. Manisnya mereka saat duduk bersama.

"Arggh." Ryeowook mengerang

"Waeyo?" beberapa bertanya panik.

"Sebentar."

Drap..Drap..Drap..

Ryeowook nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya, menyisakan tanda tanda seru koma tanya di benak para member. Ia kembali membawa sebuah kamera digital.

"Teukkie Hyung. Photokan!" disodorkannya kamera itu pada Leeteuk yang memasang wajah tersenyum. Sabar.

YeWook berpose.

Pose pelukan

"Hyung, jangan sampai mataku terlihat sipit." peringatan Yesung dibalas decakan sebal si Leader.

Pose peluk dibenahi.

**Jprett..**

"Lagi Hyung." suruh Ryeowook.

Pose cium pipi.

**Jprett..**

"Wahh, tadi aku berkedip, sekali lagi ya Hyung," pinta Ryeowook. Leeteuk menggeram.

Pose tempel pipi

**Jprett..**

"Sudah, sudah lanjutkan bacanya." kini Siwon yang menengahi dan memilih satu kado yang paling besar lalu membukanya. Semua anteng.

Boneka kura-kura seukuran Shindong*salah*seukuran tv yang ada disitu. Yesung membelalakkan mata senang, dengan cepat ia merebut boneka itu, tari gurita pun ia suguhkan. Semua bergumam 'Aneh' kecuali Ryeowook tentunya. Siwon memberi tanda gesture agar Yesung kembali kealamnya, sebenarnya ia ingin menunjukkan tarian kudanya yang tak kalah eksotis sayang disini tak ada Kibum. Siwon membaca surat digenggamannya.

"Dari **LeeHaeNa**. Saengil chukkae hamnida Ryeowook oppa, semoga di usia 25 th oppa semakin sehat, dilindungi Tuhan YME dan kadar keimutannya makin bertambah dan INGAT jangan telat makan! Alasan aku memberi kado boneka kura-kura ini karena sebentar lagi Yesung oppa mau wamil. Jadi kalau misalnya oppa lagi kangen tinggal bayangin Yesung yang jadi boneka kura-kuranya terus mau dipeluk, dilempar, ditonjok atau ditendang terserah oppa aja deh." Siwon geleng-geleng setelah membaca surat.

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar kata wamil, haruskah Yesung wamil nanti? ia tak ingin dipisahkan, ia ingin selalu disamping Yesung. ia tak akan mungkin bisa 2 tahun tanpa mendengar suara Yesung. Ia sungguh belum siap. Ia tak siap ditinggal bang Yesung.

"Ummaaa uljimaaa!" dengan slow motion Yesung berhambur kearah Ryeowook

~Atas nama cinta hati ini tak mungkin berbagi, sampai nanti bila aku mati~

Dengan suara mendayu melayu Sungmin menyumbangkan lagu sountrack untuk YeWook. Efek setiap malam nonton cinta pitri.

Semua member siap-siap tisue, siap-siap muntah.

'HaeHyuk moment jangan sampai dikalahkan YeWook moment' teriak Donghae dalam hati, pelan tapi pasti ia merangkak mendekati sang uke. Colekan demi colekan ia beri dipipi si monkey. "Apa?" Eunhyuk melotot, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya.

"Arggghh!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengerang dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung menyingkap poni Ryeowook melihat wajah kekasihnya lebih teliti dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Ryeowook mendongak "Kita belum photo sama anak-anak baru kita Hyung!"

Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung dan mengambil boneka jerapahnya lalu kembali menghampiri Yesung. Ryeowook menatap penuh permohonan pada Leeteuk "Photokan Hyung!"

'Bwahahaha' Leeteuk tertawa dalam hati. Stress

YeWook berpose, sang uke memeluk boneka jerapahnya dan si seme dengan big kura-kura

Ryeowook membentuk huruf 'V' dengan tangan kiri. Gaya andalannya. Yesung berpose seolah ingin mencium Ryeowook di pipi. Sebenarnya pose mereka nggak nyambung.

**Jprett..**

"Lagi ne Hyung," ijin Yesung dan menyiapkan pose baru.

Pose keluarga bahagia

**Jprett..**

"1 lagi." Yesung mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk Leeteuk, si Leader menghela napas panjang

Pose ngeramasin anak(?)

**Jprett..**

'Pasangan aneh, bagusan ShinRi couple' batin Shindong.

"Hahh.. Panas. Panas." erang Kyuhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih Kyu," sensi Ryeowook.

"Makannya Kyu banyak-banyak istighfar," timpal Siwon. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, ia tahu si evil itu hanya cari perhatian.

"Biar kubuka yang selanjutnya." tanpa persetujuan si magnae memilih satu dari 2 kado yang bersisa.

Sebuah spatula yang menjadi isi kado itu.

"Dari **RyeoRim**. Saenggil chukkae hamnida uri eternal magnae Kim Ryeowook tetep cute juga innocent, jangan gaul-gaul lagi sama dancer itu tapi lebih sering buat moment sama Yesung. Liat mukanya Yesung jadi jelek begitu karena tingkah laku kalian. Ckcc dan kalau Yesung ngambek-ngambek lagi pentung pake spatula biar kepalanya tambah besar. Hahaha. Wish you all the best, God Bless You." setelah mengekspresikan gelengan dan ketawa ala setan, Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung dari kepala sampai kaki kemudian terkekeh "Dia mah emang jelek. Yang paling cakep mah ane, Cho Kyuhyun." magnae menepuk dada bangga. Hehheheh.

Ryeowook tertawa, Yesung cemberut. Si raja sehari mengais sisa kado, ia duduk disofa membuka kado yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Brett

Kotak? Paket makanan kering sekotak besar. Ryeowook membuka surat didalamnya.

From: **Memey**

Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saranghaneun uri Ryeowook oppa, saengil chukkae hamnida. Semoga diusia yang ke-25 tahun ini oppa selalu sehat, diberi keimutan selamanya dan sukses selalu. Biasanya oppa yang masak buat member lain, special hari ini biar aku yang masak buat oppa! Dimakan ya oppa? Oppa kurus banget lo! Nanti setelah makan, kotaknya bisa buat nabok Yesung oppa kalau dia nakal, arachi?

"Arrachi!" Gumam Ryeowook tersenyum. "Lagi-lagi aku yang mendapat bagian disiksa. ckc." Yesung berdecak setelah ikut membaca surat itu.

"Itu tandanya hyung tak boleh macam-macam. Tak boleh selingkuh!" ancam Ryeowook.

"Hey siapa yang selingkuh. Itu pitnah. TERLALU." Yesung mengusap jenggotnya yang masih 1 inci.

"Yesung hyung memang pantas dipitnah!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung dilempari tutup kotak makanan oleh Yesung.

Tak usah dihiraukan magnae yang iri itu, fokus kepada Ryeowook lagi "Umma, suapin yang banyak untuk appa." rajuk Yesung menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ryeowook. Namja imut itu tersenyum lebar

"Aaaaa." Ryeowook menjumput segumpal makanan ditangan kanannya, tangan kiri menuntun mulut Yesung agar terbuka dan... BLENG

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Yesung keselek.

'Pasangan aneh' gumam semuanya yang menonton.

Ryeowook memasukkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri lalu beranjak dan menyuapi member satu-persatu. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, banyak kejutan, padahal ulang tahunku masih besok!"

"Uhuk-uhuk.." semua keselek masal kecuali Siwon. Para member berdiri -minus Siwon dan Yesung yang masih keselek- dari duduknya di lantai dengan kompak mereka menyerukan "BESOK?"

Terflashbacklah memori kenangan pahit dan manis mereka hari ini.

Pantas saja Ryeowook menolak ikut pesta semalam.

Pantassaja Ryeowook tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun perihal 'raja sehari'

Pantas saja Yesung ngeyel disuruh datang lebih cepat.

Pantas saja kaos kaki Eunhyuk bau *nyambung?*

Dan masih banyak kata pantas saja yang tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam fikiran, hati, otak, dan perasaan mereka.

Lalu?

"Sebenarnya ingin kuingatkan tadi, tapi selalu dihalangi Kangin Hyung!" ucap Siwon santai

"Eh, kufikir kalender itu cocok?" suara Shindong menginterupsi kegalauan para member yang bergalau, ia menunjuk kalender sobekan yang tergantung didinding.

"Eh, kukira kalender itu belum disobek, jadi kusobek lagi tadi malam!" celetuk Donghae siap siaga akan lari.

"DONGHAEEE KAU!" dengan satu gerakan semua yang merasa tertipu mengepung Donghae.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Donghae sudah dikroyok. Baru beberapa colekan lembut(?) didapatnya, sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan yang tidak berperikeDonghaean itu.

"Tapi Hyungdeul besok aku tetap jadi RAJA SEHARI loh!" sambil bergelayut pada lengan Yesung, Ryeowook antusias mengingatkan permintaannya semalam. Semua bertampang melas kecuali si chef Kyuhyun

"Ah, jangan sedih besok akan kubuatkan 'sup ala Kyunnie' LAGI !"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N

Gajeee bangeet!

Readers: emanggg!

Mianhaeyo jadinya malah kek gini *bow berkali-kali*

Mian tak memuaskan.

Target maju sehari, biarkan untuk hari-H nya menjadi rahasia para member SJ yang bakal teraniaya.

At least, mari nanti malam kita sama-sama ucapkan Saengil Chukkae untuk si baby ryeonggu #pokee

.

**Riview Please**


End file.
